Tape measures often employ spring-loaded means for returning an extended measuring tape to a coiled position within the housing of the tape measure. Such tape measures generally include a spring connected to a reel on one end and to a stationary pin on the other end. The stationary pin is rigidly connected to a non-rotating housing, which contains the reel. One end of the tape is connected to the hub of the reel and the rest of the tape is coiled around the reel. When the tape is pulled out of the tape measure housing, the reel is force to rotate against the force of the spring. As the tape is pulled out of the housing and the reel is rotated, the force of the spring increases so that when the hook end of the tape is released, the tape will rapidly retract back into its fully coiled position.
Current spring-loaded type tape measures present a number of drawbacks. First, the speed of the retracting tape can be quite high, especially when the tape is allowed to retract from a fully extended position. The rapidly coiling tape can buckle within the tape measure housing. In addition, the hook end of the tape may impact the housing inlet with a force that causes damage to tape measure components, including the housing, the reel, the hook end of the tape, and the tape itself. The rapidly coiling tape can also be dangerous to operator's fingers.
A second drawback of current spring-loaded type tape measures is that as a component, such as the reel, tape, or spring, is damaged or worn over time, it must be replaced. However, replacement of a component can be cumbersome. For example, replacement of a damaged tape requires opening the housing, removing the reel, unwinding the old tape, attaching a new tape, carefully coiling the new tape, and replacing the reel in the tape housing.
Accordingly, what is needed is an automatic braking mechanism for slowing the retraction of a reel within a tape measure without interfering with the extension of the tape. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a tape measure in which damaged or worn components may be easily replaced.